Una Lluvia de Verano
by Anexus12
Summary: Algunas veces las lluvias de verano son acompañadas de sentimientos de amor y pasiones ocultas, atrallendo a las almas de aquellos que caen en sus efectos.


**Tras un día de bastante calor y sol, los grandes cielos azules se oscurecían por grandes nubes que predicaban tormenta. Las personas corrían refugiándose de la lluvia y algunos amantes aprovechaban el calor del vapor de esta agua al contacto con el suelo caliente.**

**Jake y Sole habían aprovechado para salir a pasear un rato ya que tenían tiempo son verse y el lugar perfecto era en los campos a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían terminado de comer hace un rato y estaban reposando mientras platicaban. La fuerte lluvia los agarro desprevenidos haciéndolos buscar un refugio cálido y libre de agua.**

**No la pasaban mal, querían divertirse después de tanto tiempo sin verse por lo que entre risas y carcajadas corrían debajo de la lluvia, de verdad la pasaban bien. Pero a lo lejos pudieron divisar una pequeña cabaña que parecía tener a alguien, por lo que decidieron ir para ya no mojarse tanto. **

**Al llegar a la puerta de la entrar notaron que había una pequeña nota salpicada de las gotas de la lluvia que decía:**

"**Cariño no me tardo, fui a la ciudad por algunos mandados y regresare un poco tarde, hay comida en la nevera y no quiero que te quedes sentado viendo el football que ni hay cervezas….Las llaves están en ya sabes donde. Te amo"**

**Jake dejo la nota y miro detenidamente a Sole, se volteo hacia la puerta y empezó a buscar por todas partes de la entrada, entre el pórtico, debajo del tapete de bienvenida pero sin resultados…se quedo pensativo y logro ver que había una pequeña maceta colgada del techo…fue caminando para asegurar que había buscado en todas partes. Un tintineo hizo que sonriera y sacando las manos de la maceta saco las llaves de ella y voltio a ver a Sole que estaba empapada.**

**-Jaja, creo que las encontré…ahora vamos adentro que esta empezando a hacer frio- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo**

**Ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa de gusto y un poco roja. La llave entro y poco a poco fueron dándole vuelta al cerrojo para tratar de no hacer ruido. La puerta rechino mientras se abría lentamente y Jake y Sole se asomaban para ver que no hubiera nadie.**

**Se miraron y con una sonrisa confianzuda entrar rápido tallándose los hombros para calentarse. Adentro una Fogata casi apagada estaba en la Chimenea y ellos goteaban en la entrada.**

**-Sera mejor quitarnos esto antes de que tomemos un resfriados…subiré a ver si tienen toallas-**

**Ella se quedo en la sala encogida de brazos esperando a que Jake regresara con algo seco. No tardo mucho, traía dos toallas y una manta que había encontrado.**

**-Ten, quítate tu ropa y ponte la toalla para que te seques-**

**Ella solo se volteo algo sonrojada.**

**-¿Hey por que te sonrojaste? No es nada malo, además no mirare, me iré al otro lado de la sala y me cambiare también-**

**-Es..Esta bien- Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se volteaba.**

**El solo se fue caminando al otro lado y comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Se quedo pensando en que pasaría si volteara a ver a Sole en ese momento…un pensamiento un tanto raro cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara.**

**-¿Ya terminaste Jake?-**

**El se voltea rápido y ve que la ropa de Sole estaba sobre una de las sillas escurriendo…Se quedo solo viéndola por lo que ella se sintió incomoda.**

**-Jake! Mejor apresúrate para taparnos con la cobija- Se volteo para no verlo mientras se ponía un poco mas roja**

**Jake termino de quitare la parte de arriba de su ropa y se puso la toalla encima después de secarse con ella, se sentó cerca de la fogata a la cual le habían agregado un par de leños nuevos para que agarrara intensidad. Ella se sentó a su lado con las piernas recogidas hacia su cuerpo.**

**De pronto el agarro la cobija y la tapo con ella abrazándola para cubrirla toda, se pego un poco más a ella. Ella solo se quedo estática por la acción, sabia que ella no traía nada abajo y el se pegaba mas mientras la fogata tomaba fuerza.**

**-Hey…sabes la mejor manera de calentarnos seria estar cuerpo con cuerpo-**

**Ella solo se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso de su amigo, ella voltio para responderle a dicha frase pero en un parpadear Jake tomo la iniciativa y la tomo en un beso.**

**Solo se escuchaba el tronar de los leños por el abrazador fuego. Ella se resistía tratando de separarse de el, pero el ambiente acogedor asía que ella cediera poco a poco, solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso. Sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra mientras que sus bocas se humedecían lentamente. El Calor de la chimenea aumentaba y hacia que sus cuerpos se calentaran mutuamente. La toalla de el ya se había caído al suelo por lo que sus manos tomaron las de ella frotándolas suavemente. El beso seguía y ella empezaba a sentirse un poco más deseosa de saber que seguía pero a la vez tremendamente nerviosa.**

**Jake empezó a subir por su muñeca hasta llegar a su codo donde agarro la toalla y la empezó a quitar. Ella instintivamente trato de que no se la quitara pero el, relajándola y tomándola mas fuerte, le quito la toalla y la agarro de la cintura juntando sus cuerpos. Ella sentía como sus pechos se oprimían contra el pecho de el, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Se quedaron abrazados así por un rato…el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba… Jake tomo de nuevo el comienzo y con una mirada picara le empezó a besar y a lamer el cuello. En el primer beso ella exhalo un poco por el sentimiento de cosquillas y nervios que este le producía.**

**-Tranquila, solo disfruta el momento- Dijo Jake**

**El puso su mano sobre su muslo por debajo de su falda mientras lo frotaba tranquilamente. Ella sintió calor en su cara mientras el subía poco a poco sobre su pierna y la besaba nuevamente. Ella empezaba a sentir cálido su cuerpo por dentro, no sabia si esto realmente le estaba gustando, pero no paraba.**

**La otra mano de Jake la acaricio desde su mentón bajando por su cuello hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos. El sentía como ella se estremecía y temblaba como si fuese un escalofrío, eso lo hacia excitarse un poco. Toco sus pechos con movimientos circulares lentos, ella gimió solo un poco y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El movimiento se intensificaba y sus pezones se ponina duros tras cada frote de estos. Jake empezaba a jugar con ellos, sus pulgares hacían un gran trabajo dándoles pequeños giros. Ella sentía una gran presión en su vientre, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.**

**La cabeza de Jake bajaba poco a poco sin quitarle la mirada a Sole, su lengua mojada recorría entre sus pechos y alrededor de ellos para seguir un poco mas arriba y empezar a mover su lengua de lado a lado sobre sus pezones. Sus labios succionaban sutilmente mientras también le daba pequeñas mordidas que hacían que ella se excitara un poco más.**

**La mano de Jake subía un poco mas por su pierna mientras seguía besando sus pechos. Sentía que ella ya estaba un poco húmeda en su entrepierna así que decidió ayudar un poco más en el proceso de aclimatación. Puso su mano sobre sus bragas frotando despacio de arriba abajo. Ella exclamo con un gemido un poco ahogado. Dejo de besarle los pechos para erguirse nuevamente y con apoyándose en ella la fue empujando sobre su espalda para dejarla acostada sobre la manta, su mano seguía frotándola lo que hacia que le temblaran las piernas mientras se recostaba.**

**Habían quedado ya acostados, Jake sobre Sole mientras seguía con su mano. Ella, envuelta por el ambiente pidió ahora un beso acercándose a el lamiéndole la mejilla y pasando por sus labios. Jake comenzaba a sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre mas rápido por lo que empezaba a ponerse erecto, pero primero la complacería a ella.**

**Después de un rato ella abría poco a poco las piernas mientras el frotaba mas rápido sobre sus bragas. Quedando solo seguir subió su mano sobre su ropa y la metió despacio y suave para que ella la sintiera. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda que fue fácil empezar a jugar con ella con un dedo, lo pasaba por sus labios de arriba abajo para que se mojara un poco con los líquidos de ella.**

**Sole se ponía cada vez mas tensa y roja, sentía que la cabeza le hervía de vergüenza. Estaba gimiendo un poco mas fuerte al sentir como descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cada ves que el movía su dedo que, poco a poco fue metiéndolo dentro de su cuerpo. **

**Estaba apretado y caliente por dentro, Jake realmente disfrutaba hacerla sentir así, y con sus gemidos lo hacia pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien. Intento ponerle un ritmo sacándolo y metiéndolo por lo que ella parecía que se le iba el aliento.**

**Las cosas se calentaban aun mas y ellos dos le metían sentimiento al momento. Jake seguía con su juego de manos aumentando la velocidad y con dos dedos ahora. Ella gemía sin pena asintiendo el placer que este le producía. Intento hacer algo mas atrevido y quitando la mano agarro las piernas de ella doblándolas hacia su cuerpo, por lo que con pequeños besos fue bajando desde su rodilla, por sus muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna y bajando un poco mas con la lengua.**

**El empezó a respirar más rápido cuando se acercaba mas al lugar, lo excitaba, por lo que quitándose de contratiempos paso inmediatamente a hacerle sexo oral. Su lengua parecía tener mente propia y recorría cada parte de ella, jugaba un poco con sus labios, pero se concentro en jugar con su clítoris. Ella al sentirlo Gimió de una manera bastante fuerte, el sentir su lengua y sus labios haciéndole sexo oral hacían que se sintiera totalmente excitada por lo que un poco indecisa fue postrando sus manos en la cabeza de Jake empujándolo hacia ella.**

**Su respiración se agitaba y soltaba una pequeña gota de saliva por sus labios, de verdad lo disfrutaba pero Jake paro y se levanto entre la manta para subir de nuevo hasta quedar frente a ella. Su mano tomo la pierna de Sole y la levanto sobre su hombro. Ella se puso nerviosa sabiendo que seguiría después, ella se dejo llevar por el y poniendo la otra pierna enzima del otro hombro espero a que el hiciera lo suyo.**

**El le beso la mejilla y la miro tiernamente. Se empezó a acercar a ella con su miembro totalmente erecto. Empezó solo metiendo la punta despacio para que no fuera muy brusco. Por suerte de tanto que la estimulo no le fue difícil empezar a penetrarla sintiendo como su abdomen se comprimía contra su miembro.**

**Se quedo adentro de ella por un rato después de haberla penetrado por completo. Los dos se miraron y continuaron moviéndose los dos rítmicamente. Ella ahora sentía un gran placer y una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro mientras Jake seguía moviendo sus caderas. Sus muslos chocaban cada vez que el la envestía por lo que los pechos de ella se movían al ritmo de estas.**

**Ella se aferraba a su espalda clavándole un poco sus uñas, sentía como el miembro de Jake salía y entraba de ella, sentía todo su cuerpo ardiente y deseoso por lo que ayudándolo se movía de arriba a bajo abrazándose de su cuello y encorvándose un poco.**

**Jake puso sus manos en el piso con Sole colgándole del cuello. El exhalaba fuerte tras cada penetración hacia ella, la punta de su miembro estaba muy sensible significando que estaba bien excitado.**

**El cuerpo de Sole ya no podía mas, estaba apunto de explotar en miles de sensaciones que sentía adentro. Sus gemidos se intensificaban y empezaba a sentir una presión en el estomago. No podía aguantar más tiempo por lo que en un Gemido largo y placentero termino chorreando toda su entre pierna y la de Jake. Se dejo caer para atrás muy cansada y respirando de manera agitada. Jake se acostó a su lado recargándose en su codo, la miro seductoramente mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos de su cara. Ella le respondió la mirada con una tierna pero ella sabia que el no había terminado por lo que un poco cansada se metió entre la manta bajando al nivel de sus piernas. El se quedo apoyado sobre sus dos manos atrás tratando de erguirse pero de inmediato sintió como la punta de la lengua de ella lamio la punta de su miembro que estaba un poco más relajado. Un Shock lo volvió a recorrer y de inmediato su corazón latió más rápido. Ella solo lamia la punta para que agarrara su Erección de nuevo que fue lo que estaba logrando, sentía como su miembro se ponía otra vez duro.**

**Su acción fue rápida y lo introdujo en su boca lamiéndolo y ayudándose por su mano, sentía como palpitaba dentro de su boca tras cada vez que lo metía. El estaba en la gloria y cerraba los ojos por tan bien que se sentía…El de igual manera que ella puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo que ella llevaba. Cada vez se metía un poco mas profundo, sabia como hacerlo para ser su primera vez.**

**Empezó a sentir una presión muy fuerte, estaba apunto de llegar y ella seguía cada vez mas rápido. Su lengua hacia todo el se estremeciera y se erizara. La cara de el lo decía todo, estaba apunto de terminar. Sole se quedo quieta mientras sentía como un líquido llenaba su boca poco a poco y Jake daba un suspiro de alivio. Se saco el miembro de su boca con la lengua de fuera que chorreaba de saliva, cerro la boca y , aunque el sabor no era nada grato, se lo paso rápido sin respirar. Ella se acerco y le dio un beso bastante cariñoso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojara Jake.**

**Los dos se quedaron abrazados frentes a la fogata que había sido la única testigo de lo que había pasado. Pero esto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un motor de choche afuera de la cabaña hizo que los dos se levantaran rápidamente, Jake se asomo para ver si era aquí donde se habían estacionado y efectivamente era, al parecer, el señor de la casa. Jake agarro sus cosas y las de Sole para que se las pusieran rápido, pero enseguida se escucho el abrir de la puerta y ellos como rayos subieron a las habitaciones de arriba ya vestidos con la ropa ya un poco seca.**

**Se escucho el mover de las sillas y los pasos rápidos del señor, ellos sabían que se había dado cuenta que alguien estuvo en su casa. Sintieron la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo mientras oían como subía las escaleras. Jake voltio hacia una de las ventanas dándose cuenta que habían unas escalerillas contra incendios por lo que agarrando de la mano a Sole la llevo a la ventana y la abrió pasándose de un solo salto.**

**Bajaron rápidamente entre risas y carcajadas de haber burlado al señor. Corrieron de nuevo por el campo ya que había parado de llover. Se veían y reían por las cosas que habían pasado en esa cabaña, desde la llegada, sus momentos íntimos juntos y la carrera contra el dueño de la cabaña. Seria un día que no olvidarían, pero los dos quedaron en que lo que paso en esa cabaña se quedaría en la cabaña, siendo la única testigo de los efectos de una lluvia de Verano.**


End file.
